The present invention relates to target systems and in particular to a self-contained, portable target system providing a highly visible hit indication without ricochet or loss of projectiles.
In the past, target apparatus for use with airguns and conventional firearms have typically utilized paper targets. Targets fabricated of paper have been found to be less than satisfactory in providing a clearly visible marking of the spot of projectile impact which is easily discerned from a distance. In addition, paper targets, while printable, are usually of a stock and texture that prevents good quality, attractive printing of target indicia. Paper targets also wear rapidly and require replacements after relatively few hits.
The use of targets with airguns and CO.sub.2 operated guns and the like make it desirable to provide a target system which is highly portable and at the same time is safe and able to sustain a high level of use before target replacement is required, entraps projectiles for reuse and with which minimum time is lost in changing individual targets.
The prior art with respect to such target systems is extensive. In some instances, such targets are backlighted to enhance the visibility of projectile holes. Illustrative of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,027,371; 1,223,519; and 3,334,902. In many instances, such systems are movable and utilize rolls or reels upon which target material is wound. Typical of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 840,610; 1,482,725; 1,981,293; 2,034,839; 2,048,155; 398,186; and 3,519,272.
Such prior art systems are generally characterized by a number of difficulties. An important problem is the lack of safety, but, in addition, they are generally expensive to manufacture and operate. Target replacement is a problem due to elaborate winding mechanisms. The movement of individual targets into and out of the shooting window or aperture is also cumbersome and slow.